Certezas
by Skuld Fair
Summary: De cuando Sanji se quitó un peso de encima. Sanji/Zoro. No hay lemon.


**Este fic es para celebrar que has terminado los exámenes. A ver si ya podemos quedar con normalidad, que si no fuera por el trabajo esta semana hubiera echado raíces en mi casa XD Espero que te guste.**

**Y venga, este también va para el chico de la librería. Algún día...**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

**Certezas**

Después de almorzar y de limpiar la vajilla que hemos usado, salgo a cubierta con los demás.

Hace un día soleado y no hay ni una nube en el cielo. Me acerco a mis chicas, que están sentadas en unas hamacas, y a Robin le doy una taza de café (estoy perfeccionando mi técnica solo para ella) y una taza de chocolate a Nami. Las dos me sonríen y me dan las gracias.

Me siento a su lado y me dedico a mirar a la tripulación, a mis compañeros, a mis amigos. Luffy, Ussop y Chooper están haciendo bromas y riéndose como descosidos; Robin leyendo, atenta, uno de sus tantos libros históricos; a su lado Nami mira y remira un mapa de no se donde, no puedo verlo bien; y para variar, el marimo levantando pesas con tanta facilidad que parece un juego.

No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Me tiene como hipnotizado. Cada vez que pasa por mi lado, cuando nos insultamos, cuando está entrenando (como ahora) o incluso en medio de una batalla mis ojos le siguen. De eso hace tiempo que me di cuenta. No se cuando ni como, simplemente sucedió.

Va sin camisa y los músculos del torso se le marcan por el esfuerzo. Pequeñas gotas de sudor le resbalan por la cara, bajan por el cuello, por el pecho, por el abdomen, hasta detenerse en la cintura de su pantalón. Me imagino lamiéndolas una a una. Puedo ver su cara ruborizada por el placer. Oigo pequeños jadeos que no puede evitar soltar mientras sus manos acarician mi pelo.

Rápidamente miro hacía otro lado. De reojo compruebo que nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi detenido examen hacía ese cuerpo que me invita a pecar una y otra vez. Aliviado, noto que en mi zona sur todo está en calma.

Me quedo tan ensimismado con el marimo que tengo miedo de que algún día alguien se de cuenta. Que _él_ se de cuenta.

No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro. Yo, que no le temo a nada, no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento. El miedo al rechazo... ese sentimiento que hace que se pierdan muchas oportunidades.

Es que ni siquiera se si le gustan los hombres, y eso ya es un poderoso freno hacía futuras declaraciones de amor. En realidad no se ni si le van las mujeres. Es más, ¿alguna vez lo he visto con alguna? Repaso mentalmente momentos pasados y no me viene ningún episodio donde pueda relacionarlo con el sexo opuesto.

¿Y a mí, me van los tíos? Buena pregunta... Observo a los demás y me da un escalofrío solo de pensar en tener "algo" con alguno de ellos. No, solo el marimo despierta algo profundo en mí, algo que va más allá de echar un buen polvo. No, él es distinto. Las mujeres con las que he estado en el pasado son solo un buen recuerdo y ya está. No quiero que Zoro solo sea "un buen recuerdo", quiero que sea algo más.

Y contra más vueltas le doy más me convenzo de que debo decírselo. Total, el "no" ya lo tengo. Puedo perder su amistad, si; puede que me lleve una paliza, también, pero me habré quitado un gran peso de encima.

Con una resolución que no se de donde he sacado, me levanto y me dirijo con paso firme hacía donde está él. Zoro me mira y sigue a lo suyo.

Trago saliva y de repente me doy cuenta de que los demás han desaparecido de escena. Eso ayuda (menos gente que me verá hacer el más histórico de los ridículos) pero no hace más llevadero el momento (la presión sigue ahí).

Cuando estoy a su lado carraspeo para llamar su atención. Lo podría haber insultado, pero eso crearía un bucle de insultos que no me ayudaría a lograr mi cometido.

Deja de levantar las pesas y me mira con el entrecejo fruncido, como recriminándome que lo haya molestado. Yo esoty tieso como un palo. Los nervios se me han concentrado en el estomago. Me da que en cualquier momento voy a echar el almuerzo.

Pero me doy cuenta de que me estoy comportando como un inocentón primerizo en estas lides. Saco la seguridad en mi mismo que me ha ayudado a conquistar a tantas mujeres en otros tiempos y me relajo. Así está mejor.

Y como si le hablara del tiempo o de lo que voy a cocinar para la cena, le digo las dos palabras que llevo atoradas en la garganta desde hace tanto tiempo.

Me siento como liberado. Ahora ya se puede derrumbar el mundo.

Zoro me mira mientras sonríe de forma ladeada, de esa forma tan suya.

— Ya era hora de que me lo dijeras. ¿Has tardado, eh, cocinero pervertido?— y sigue con su entrenamiento.

Yo me quedo helado. Aprieto los puños con rabia. ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí? ¿Le digo lo que siento y él se ríe? Yo soy más de dar patadas, pero estoy tan cabreado que alzo mi puño derecho, lo echo hacía atrás y le doy impulso para estampárselo en esa cara de prepotente. Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, Zoro para mi infructuoso ataque con su mano, mientras con la otra me coge de la cintura y me acerca a él. Nos separan escasos milímetros. Acerca su cara lentamente, y cuando creo que va a besarme, gira la cara y susurra en mí oído.

— Yo también.

No se que decir, me he quedado en blanco. Me mira, y al ver la cara de idiota que se me ha quedado, suelta una carcajada. Yo solo puedo acertar a sonreír bobamente.

Bueno, habré hecho el ridículo, pero todo ha salido bien. Ojalá que dure.

**^C'EST FINI^**

**Notas finales**: Mi primer fic de esta pareja, espero que no me haya quedado muy OoC. No se, a mi me ha gustado... pero el final... ains que mal se me dan. En fin, nos leemos.


End file.
